School Daze
by TeenWolf20
Summary: Tyler and Mason Lockwood are seniors at Mystic Falls Private School. It's an all boys school might I add. When their senior year starts off they have their sights on a particular new junior classmate.
1. Chapter 1

School Daze

Setting: Tyler and Mason Lockwood are seniors at Mystic Falls Private School. It's an all boys school might I add. When their senior years starts off they have their sights on a particular new junior classmate.

Rating M: Lemons, Dominance, Bad Language, and MORE Lemons!

Pairing: TylerXOCXMason

* * *

><p>SD Chapter One: Enter Kendall Jenkinson<p>

Let me introduce myself first. My name is Kendall Jenkinson, though my friends call me Ken-Ken. I transferred to Mystic Falls Private School as a junior because of an incident that happen at my old school. I don't particpate in sports because of my martial arts and gymnastics background, but I'm big fan of football and basketball. I have a 4.0 GPA, but I was always the quiet invisible kid in the back of the class. Except when I'm with my friends I really come out of my shell. When I'm really bored I tend to draw, listen to music, or daydream. My mind always fluttered off either thinking about the hotties of the football team glistening with sweat or the weight lifters pumping more than just iron in the weight room after closing. Oh and in case it wasn't obvious I'm gay. I haven't told anyone not even my family or friends about it. I have trust issues and authority issues. Listening to the boring History lecture I know that the T.A. was staring at me the whole time as I stealthily placed my ear buds into my ears a began to listen to my music. He had wavy brown hair with stunning blue eyes. He had a built body and dazzling smile. As the teacher ended the lecture the chatter ensued. I just sat as my friends began telling me that the T.A. was Mason Lockwood, who was the richest guy in the whole school next to his nephew Tyler Lockwood, who was also a senior. I grinned at Mason as he smiled back. The final bell had rang and the class stampeded out of the class. I gathered my belongings and walked to my locker. Placing my school supplies in my locker I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was a kid who had close-cropped dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hi are you Kendall?" The kid asked

"Yes, who are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Tyler Lockwood." Tyler chuckled

"Oh so you're Mason's nephew?" I asked

"Yes how do you know that Mason's my uncle?" Tyler asked

"Word gets around." I chuckled

"I see so the reason why I came to you is that I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight at my place?" Tyler asked

"Sure, I don't got anything to do tonight." I smiled

"Great, so do you want to head over right now?" Tyler asked

"Sure." I chuckled

Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to his car. I gaped at when I saw he had a black 2011 Camaro. Tyler chuckled as he sat in the driver's seat. We talked about the rumors that was said about him and his uncle and he just laughed them off. We reached Tyler's house and it wasn't a house. It was more like the Kardashian/Jenner household. I was greeted by Mason as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him as he barbequed on the grill next to the pool. I gazed at his body all muscular and tanned when he noticed I was staring I turned away and followed Tyler upstairs. I blushed as I noticed Tyler stripping in front of me. He then slipped on a pair of gym shorts and stared at me. He tossed me a smaller pair of shorts as I began taking off my clothes. Looking into Tyler's glass closet doors I noticed he was staring at my bottom. I looked down and smiled as snagged one of Tyler's baseball caps that matched the shorts. I looked in the mirror as I posed for fun. Tyler laughed as we headed downstairs. Mason was just finishing up on the grill as he whistled and more people came out from the pool. As we devoured the food I was down to jump on the giant trampoline that was placed by the pool. I skipped over to it and front flipped onto it and began to warm up like I used to in gymnastics. Hearing the guests applause as I did some old gymnast rountines I decided to end it was a triple twist into a dive. The cool water rushed against my warm skin as I surfaced. Climbing out of the pool I was approached by Tyler.

"Wow that was amazing did you used to take gymnastics?" Tyler asked

"Yes and martial arts as well. Which helps a lot with dancing." I replied rubbing my head sheepishly

Tyler smiled as he gripped my hips and jumped into the pool. Tyler laughed at me as I splashed him. He pinned me against the pool wall as he whispered into my ear. I blushed at what he had said as he sank underwater. I felt Tyler's tongue glide against my bare stomach. My blush reappeared as I began to swim around as Tyler chased me. Soon night had fallen and I was all dried off and relaxing while Mason and Tyler played their XBOX 360. I let out a big yawn which alerted the two seniors. They paused the game and stared at me with big smiles.

"Are you getting sleepy over there?" Mason asked

"A little." I replied

"Well why don't you head upstairs and you sleep in my room." Tyler smiled

"Ok." I smiled

I walked upstairs as I entered Tyler's room and plopped on his California king sized bed. I soon fell asleep when I heard whispering. I soon felt the bed dip when I was suddenly pinned to the bed. I was awaken by a pair of soft lips. I finally was full awake and noticed it was Tyler. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mason sitting in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You know you are such a cute kid, I thought I'd treat you to something." Tyler replied

"With what?" I asked

"With us fucking that tight ass of yours." Mason replied

"And don't think of leaving or we'll just harass you at school." Tyler said with a dark smile

Being the feisty boy that I was born as I fought against the Tyler as I pushed him off the bed and ran straight towards the door. Suddenly Mason drop kicked me and pinned me to the ground. Mason leaned in and began licking and nibbling on my neck. He was stronger than Tyler so I couldn't even fight him off. I let out small moans as the pleasurable nips made my erection grow. The damp gym shorts were yanked off of me as Mason squeezed his thick cock inside my tight heat. I groaned loudly with Mason still inside me he carried me to the bed as grasped my buttocks and stretched as he thrusted deep inside me hard. As I rode the thick cock Tyler stood with his feet placed on each side of his uncle's head as he placed his leaking cock in front of my lips. I lapped the underside of Tyler's thickening shaft, taking in his scent, as I moved my tongue up and down. He bobbed his man meat on my tongue as I felt it pulse. I stopped milking Tyler's cock as I grinded against the thick hunk of meat that was shoved into my bottom. I grasped Tyler's slick cock as my tongue tasted every inch. Tyler let out a moan of pleasure as I pulled him into my warm inviting mouth. Some guys let you do all the work while others fuck your mouth like a tight pussy or asshole. Tyler made me deepthroat his pulsing member as spurt after spurt of cum guzzled down my throat. I looked and saw the expression of Mason's face as he slammed into my prostate with full force as he came inside of me coating my inner walls with his salty residue. Then I felt strong hands push me down on the bed as they ripped my clothes off my body. I turned red as Tyler was on his knees as placed his shaft as my soaked entrance. He the shoved in three fingers up to his knuckle as he began to stretch me for the upcoming thick cock I was going to endure. He slipped out his digits as he slowly pushed the thick mushroom head into my ass. Then all at once he pushed his entire length inside me. I swore I could have felt the ass banging in my stomach. Tyler would slide all the way out and then ram back inside with the with full intention of splitting me in half. He grinded inside me as he began to fill me up with his slimy pre cum. He grabbed my small hips as I squeezed my ass as tight as I could around the hard shaft. I thrust back as hard as I could as the boy let out a ecstatic groan as he came inside me. After I got fucked more and more as semen was being poured inside me and onto my body. I soon passed out from exhaustion. The next morning felt like a dream until I felt a very toned naked body touching me from behind. His arms were wrapped around me as he snored away. I looked and saw Mason barely waking up as he smiled at me.

"Good Morning." Mason yawned as he kissed the bridge of my nose

"Good Morning." I replied as I returned the kiss

"You were excellent last night, sucks that you passed out though." Mason pouted

"That was my first time." I confessed

"So Tyler and I were your first." Mason grinned

"Yes, and I don't know what everyone's talking about that it's gonna hurt your first time, but it doesn't really hurt." I said

"Haha yeah. I see Tyler's liking you a lot." Mason chuckled

I chuckled as Tyler nuzzled into my neck I turned around and laid on top of Tyler's stomach. I began placing kisses along his neck and chest until his eyes fluttered open as he smiled. I gave him a good morning kiss as he sat up as I sat on his lap and stared into his warming brown eyes. Tyler wrapped his arms around me and began to nibble on my neck.

"So what does this mean?" I asked

"Kendall, I know we only met yesterday but I feel that we have a connection." Mason replied

"Kendall would you like to go out with us?" Tyler asked

"You mean the three of us in a relationship? How does that work?" I asked

"It'll be complicated but we've been in a couple before and they all turned out fine." Mason replied

"Ok then, yes I would love to go out with you guys." I smiled

Tyler then assaulted me with love bites and kisses. Tyler gripped my stomach as he carried me to the shower. Laughing and giggling as Tyler lathered my body was body wash. The warm water rinsed off the suds as Tyler connected his lips to my own. I could tell that school was going to be different from now on.

* * *

><p><em>Preview of SD Chapter Two<em>

_We entered the doors and I was immediately handed a drink. I tasted like fruit punch but I could tell their was alcohol. I finished my first cup and I was hooked another guy handed me a drink. Tyler and Mason carried me to a couch as I laid against their laps. Suddenly one guy came up and poured an entire bottle of vodka down my throat. I could tell this was going to be a fun night._


	2. Chapter 2

School Daze

SD Chapter Two: Cheerleading Outfits & College Parties

Today was Friday at Mystic Falls Private High and people were whispering when they saw Mason and Tyler on both sides of me as we walked through the main hallway of the campus. I walked up to my locker, dialed in my combination, and three red envelopes flew out of my locker. Mason and Tyler both kissed me on the cheek as they went to their class. Curious I put the three envelopes into my backpack and headed to Study Hall. The only thing I liked about study hall was that Tyler was in the class with me so I wasn't alone. It did cause a stir up when I sat at his table, everyone was whispering. I pulled out the first letter which had my name written in calligraphy. I opened it with ease to find it was an invitation to be on the cheer squad. I blushed because the cheerleaders would only appear for sports games, charities, spirit rallies, and fundraisers. The cheerleaders were from Ms. Gilbert's Academy for Young Ladies. So the invitation to be on the squad made my heart explode in my chest. I opened the next letter to find it was another invitation to the kickback after Friday's game. I looked at Tyler who looked away as if he didn't know what was going on. I chuckled as I opened the last one.

_**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING UP IN HERE STEALING MY THUNDER. STAY AWAY FROM MASON AND TYLER THEY WILL JUST USE YOU IN THE END. IF I WERE YOU I WOULD DROP THEM FROM YOUR LIFE AND STAY SINGLE. **_

The bell for study hall rang as I gathered my belongings and walked to the locker room. Tyler caught up to me before I opened the locker room door.

"Hey Ken, you took off pretty fast what's wrong?" Tyler asked

"I really don't want to be late, so read this and you'll see why." I replied as I walked into the locker room

* * *

><p>Watching that expression on Ken's face made my heart crack. I read the note as I crumbled it and tossed it into the nearest trash can. I stomped until I was stopped by my uncle. He pressed me against the lockers.<p>

"Whoa what's up nephew?" Mason asked

"Ken got a note saying to stay away from us and to drop us out of his life, so that _**he **_can have us." I gritted through my teeth

"Great…where is Ken?" Mason asked

"He is in P.E. right now. Maybe Coach will have us speak with him?" I asked

"Maybe." Mason replied

I walked side by side with Mason as we enter the gym where it was free day. I noticed Ken sitting in a circle talking to his friends. He noticed me and blushed as he bowed his head. I smirked as Mason and I walked to Coach. I noticed the faint scent of alcohol from his breath as his clothes smelt like smoke. Mason cleared his throat as he talked with Coach. Everytime when he would drink and smoke that means he was pissed off at something. Coach called Ken by his last name as Ken jogged over. Mason and I walked with Ken into the locker room.

"What do you guys want?"Kendall asked

"We wanted to talk about the note." Mason replied

"What about it?" Kendall asked

"Babe please listen. Okay we were in a relationship with this guy who became obsessed with us and became to clingy. We had to end it but he didn't seem to get the hint. We began to receive phone calls and text messages about how he will change, but we didn't give him a chance. So we changed our numbers and transferred over to Mystic Falls. I'm guessing now that he's here on campus." Tyler replied

"Really? Now that's just scary." Kendall shivered

"Don't worry babe we're here." Mason smiled

"Ok well I'm going to change since class is almost over." Kendall smirked

I walked outside with Mason following me as Kendall quickly came out fully dressed. Suddenly three girls dressed in cheer uniforms came up and snatched Kendall away from us.

* * *

><p>I was dragged by three cheerleaders as I was surrounded by a lot more preppy and squealing, cheerleaders. The tanned brunette, who was named Elena, gave me my cheer uniform as I gave her a puzzling look.<p>

"Aren't I supposed to dance one of your routines and then you think it over or something?" I asked

"No we saw your dances on YouTube." Elena smiled

"Oh…ok then I guess." I smiled

"Now you can cheer for your friends at their football game tonight." The blondie named Caroline giggled

"I can't wait." I smiled

"Well enough chat, you can just observe for now while we practice." The jet black haired girl named Bonnie replied

"Ok." I chuckled

The music began as to watch the cheer squad perform their cheers and dance routine for halftime. I put on my uniform as I began to practice the cheers and routines. Soon the moon began to ascend as I noticed Tyler and Mason staring at me in my cheer uniform as I moved my body along with the music. I shouted out after the dance as I and the cheerleaders began to watch the game with full intention. The clocked ticked down as halftime was fastly approaching. Elena noticed that I was tensing up until she came by me and told me that I was going to do great. I breathed in and out as we took the field as the music slowly began. Suddenly it felt like I was alone dancing in my room as I began hitting all the moves in sync with the girls. The routine finally ended and the second half of the football game began. We all cheered as we won the first football game of the season. I walked out of the stadium and waited for Mason and Tyler when I noticed someone was staring at me with a smile. He was definitely older and taller. He sent me a wave as he left. That was weird. I suddenly felt hot breath hit my neck as a pair of lips grazed my cheek. I smiled as the boys threw me into the back of their car as we drove to the after party.

We entered the doors and I was immediately handed a drink. I tasted like fruit punch but I could tell their was alcohol. I finished my first cup and I was hooked another guy handed me a drink. Tyler and Mason carried me to a couch as I laid against their laps. Suddenly one guy came up and poured an entire bottle of vodka down my throat. I could tell this was going to be a fun night. I got and and left my boys there wondering and worrying about my well being as I suddenly began to feel the buzz taking over. I snatched this random dude's beer who shouted 'What the fuck bro?' I didn't care as I guzzled down the fizzy liquid. This was my first time ever drinking and after stealing people's drinks I suddenly felt like I couldn't walk straight. It felt like I was walking in a angle when someone grabbed my waist. I looked as I saw it was Mason as he carried my bridal style to outside. I looked at my clock and noticed it was two in the morning. Wow time sure does fly when you're having fun. Tyler tried to get me to drink some water but I refused as I began to puke up the alcohol contents from before. Cleaning me up Mason carried me to the car as Tyler took the wheel and drove us all back to their house. I suddenly began to feel heated as I began to take off my shirt. I saw a smile stretch across Mason's face as he began to tease my body with blazing hot kisses.

Mason took me upstairs and plopped me on the bed. Mason took off his jersey to reveal his slightly sweaty body as he connected our lips together. I hesitantly ran my fingers down his ripped abdomen as Mason moaned into the kiss. I gripped his clothed sex organ as he gasp as he began nibbling on my lower lip and then my neck. I moaned as I undid his pants. Unaware what was happening my pants were suddenly gone. I moaned loudly as something was forced inside me. I gripped Mason's shoulders as he picked me up as I began to ride he thick and veiny length. To keep my moans quiet Mason connected our lips together as I felt my orgasm approaching. I mewled into the kiss as I released my seed that coated Mason torso. I licked up my mess as Mason layed me back down and began fucking my ass very fast and hard. Mason growled as he came as I felt hot strings being release into my rectum. Mason plopped beside me as I fell asleep in my arms. I knew that tomorrow what going to be hell because of how much I drank at the party. Ugh…I did not want to wake up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

School Daze

SD Chapter Three: The Weekend Surprise

* * *

><p>Kendall nuzzled against my chest as Tyler lightly snored away, I was off to go working out in the gym and then take a hot fresh shower when I suddenly heard the coffee maker ring. That was weird we never set the coffee maker before we go to bed. I walked into the kitchen and I noticed my ex, Damon Salvatore and his younger brother Stefan sitting at the kitchen nook drinking coffee. I greeted Stefan with a man hug while I scowled at the crazy psychotic ex.<p>

"Aw is that a way to treat your boyfriend?" Damon asked sarcastically

"Shut up, I know you were the one who sent the notes to Kendall." I growled

"That is so true." Damon replied as he smiled

"Why are you doing this, we have never done anything to you." I said

"I just want to have some fun and get to know your little boy toy. He does look cute in that cheer outfit." Damon smirked

"Stay away from him." I grumbled gripping Damon by his shirt

"Hey take it easy Mason. Come on brother, I think you already pissed enough people off today." Stefan said trying to calm me down

"You know you should learn how to lock your windows and doors." Damon smiled as I slammed the door behind him

I walked back upstairs to find Kendall on the floor, I chuckled as I picked him up and took him to the bathroom. He drowsily awoke in my arms as he smiled at me. I placed him in the bathtub and began to run the water as I poured in the bubble bath. Kendall placed his hand on his throbbing head. He groaned at how muched it hurt. I kissed him on the cheek and told him to watch his limits when he drinks. He nodded as he began to play in the bathwater like a little three-year-old. Just then Tyler awoke fully naked as he joined Kendall in the tub. I kissed Kendall goodbye as I went to the gym to workout.

* * *

><p>As Mason left I grabbed the bodywash when Tyler suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He squirted the soap into his hand and began rubbing the bodywash all over my body. The sensation was so pleasureable as Tyler began washing my limp cock as his giant organ pressed against my lower back. After rinsing me off Tyler grabbed the shampoo and massaged the suds into my scalp. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a good morning kiss as the warm water rained over us as the suds from my head cascaded down my body onto his. Tyler pulled the plug as the water drained out he bent me over the tub and pushed his hard cock into me. Moans escaped from my throat as Tyler hit my g-spot repeatedly. I couldn't hold it anymore as my seed shot out of my aching cock. Tyler flipped me over as he cleaned off my softened erection. Tyler pulled out of me as his cock pointed towards the ceiling. I grabbed the huge organ with my right hand and slowly began to jerk him off as I began sucking on his head. Tyler tilted his head back as he closed his eyes shut. With my left hand I began massaging his balls which let a tiny growl escape from Tyler's throat. He mumbled for me to deepthroat him and I happily obliged as I took in his entire length as Tyler pressed his hands against the back of my head. With my free hand I began tugging and massaging his balls as he let out a loud moan as his seed shot in my mouth as guzzled down my throat. I cleaned him off as Tyler grabbed the towel and dried us off. I walked over to the counter to and began brushing my teeth when I suddenly stopped. How did my toothbrush and all of my facial stuff end up here? I looked over at Tyler who had a smile plastered on his face.<p>

"We sort of snuck into your dorm and snatch all of your stuff and brought it back here." Tyler said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

I spit out of the toothpaste and tackled Tyler and gave him another kiss as I preceeded to the bathroom to wash my face. After my daily routine I walked back into the bedroom to find all of my clothes hung up in a closet. I shrugged it off as I pulled on a pair of fresh Spider-Man boxers, tight butt hugging jeans, a wife beater under a Ed Hardy t-shirt, and a USC sweatshirt. I pounced on top of Tyler and he wrapped his arms around my body.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tyler asked

"Let's go to the mall." I smiled

"Ok, well we have to wait for Mason to finish working out." Tyler replied

"That's fine." I said

"Why are you so adorable?" Tyler asked with a smile

"I don't know I guess its in my genes." I giggled

"Then your parents must be gorgeous, if they have a sexy adorable son like you." Tyler replied

I giggled as I began remembering what my parents did. Suddenly Mason walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist as he began getting dressed. Tyler told his uncle about today as Mason smiled as we piled into the car with me sitting on Tyler's lap. We went into the mall as we walked from shop to shop. After gazing at the shops Tyler and Mason pulled me into a jewelry store as they looked out of the store. Shrugging it off I went to look around when someone caught my eye. He had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and ghost white porcelian skin. His smile made my heart jump as he walked over to me. That was when I felt Tyler wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

"Hey Stefan, what's up I haven't seen you in a while." Tyler smiled

"Same here Tyler." Stefan replied

"Kendall this is Stefan Salvatore." Tyler said

"Hello…"I blushed

"Hello Kendall. So is he your…you know?" Stefan asked

"Yes he is." Mason said coming into the conversation

"Is your brother here?" Tyler asked

"No but knowing him he probably wondering around snatching up anything he can find." Stefan chuckled

"Well it was nice seeing you again Stefan." Tyler said

"Same here, and it was nice to finally meet you Kendall." Stefan smiled

"Same here." I replied

* * *

><p>As we said goodbye to Stefan, Kendall pouted that he was hungry so we went into the food court. As Mason ordered the food, Kendall had gone to use the restroom. As quickly as he went he came out with a disturbed look on his face that was undescribable.<p>

"What happened babe?" I asked

"I'm scarred for life." Kendall gaped

"What do you mean?" Mason asked

"I had just finished going to the bathroom and I was checking myself in the mirror when all of a sudden this dude comes out of the stall half dressed with another guy passed out on the toilet stark naked." Kendall replied

"Whoa…" I said

"Yeah but the guy that was half naked sent me a flirty smile that seemed very creepy." Kendall said

"Who was it?" Mason asked

"Him." Kendall pointed as we saw it was Damon

Ugh…that psycho slut could never keep his dick in his pants. We ate fast and got out of the mall and went to a Cold Stone. Kendall was eating his ice cream when someone random cutie came up and tapped him on his shoulder. Kendall's mouth dropped as he pounced the random kid.

"Who is this babe?" I asked

"This is my best friend Lexi. She is a sophomore at Mystic Falls State University." Kendall smiled

"Oh I see." Mason smirked

"You weren't kidding Kendall, they are smoking hot. And don't worry I can keep a secret." Lexi chuckled

"Cool, so how did you too meet?" I asked

"I was still going to public school before my parents sent me to private school. She was a senior and I was a sophomore." Kendall explained

"Oh…" Tyler responded

"It was nice seeing you again Kendall but I have to go to work." Lexi said

"Ok bye Lexi." Tyler, Mason, and I said in unison


	4. Chapter 4

School Daze

SD Chapter Four: Old Vibes

The Monday morning sun beam its light into the giant bay window into my eyes as I groaned at the sudden interruption from my pleasant dream. I walked out of bed and into the warm and inviting shower as the water showered over my cold skin. Blinded by the stinging shampoo I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. The water rinsed off the soap as I turned to find Mason happily naked as he pinned me against the cold tile wall.

"How's my adorable hottie doing today?" Mason cooed

"Just getting ready for school babe. Where's Tyler?" I asked

"He's still asleep." Mason smiled as he began nibbling on my neck

"Mmmm…babe I have to get ready and so do you." I moaned

"Aww...fine you owe me tonight." Mason chuckled

"Ok." I giggled

I begin spiking up my hair and brushing my teeth when I suddenly yelp as Mason smacked my bare bottom. I grumbled as a spit out the toothpaste and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and I searched the entire room for my beanie. I found it resting on the bed when I noticed Tyler's morning wood as he smiled in his sleep. I giggled to myself as I pulled on my white wifebeater and short sleeve white shirt. Then I pulled on my jeans with open patches and my new converses. Pulling on my sweatshirt and glasses, Mason came into the room and wrapped his arm around my waist as he kissed my cheek. I kissed my boyfriend back as I went downstairs when I heard a grunt as it was followed by a giant thud as I grabbed my orange juice. After almost a half hour my boys finally came down as I was listening to my iPod. Tyler scooped me into his arms and carried me to the car. I walked to my locker and grabbed my pre-calculus book when someone came up to me.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Damon smiled

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Damon, I'm Stefan's older brother." Damon said

"Oh…so you're the one that Tyler and Mason talk about." I said acting fake

"They talked about me, what did they say?" Damon asked

"How you are a psychotic slutty man whore." I smiled

"Now that was rude." Damon said

"Well it was nice talking with you but I have to get to class." I replied

"_This is a feisty one I have to bring out the big guns to break him down." Damon thought_

I headed to pre-cal when I saw Tyler and Mason working out in the weight room in the distance. I smiled as I thought about them. The day went on…real slow when it came to lunch. I was sitting in Mason's lap as we ate our lunch. Tyler smiled when his closest best friend Jeremy joined us. Jeremy was in my grade, he was shy and quiet but really smart. He's like a protective brother to Tyler, but me and him hit it off before I got in a relationship with Mason and Tyler. Tyler's face scrunched into a glare when he saw Damon leaning against a tree smiling at us. I scoffed in disgust as we went back to our conversation, but I could still feel his eyes on us. I don't know what his deal is? To make me miserable and break down so that he could have Mason and Tyler for himself…I don't really know. Mason wrapped his arms around me as he began kissing and nibbling on my neck which made me chuckle. I looked back and Damon was gone. Finally…then suddenly the bell rang and it was time for gym. Today was fitness day so the teacher had us doing push-ups, crunches, pull-ups, flexibility…which I rock at, and running. Taking a water break as the slow kids started their run, Jeremy and I went to the locker room. I went into my locker and a red note fell out.

_Wanna play games well you just messed with the wrong person  
>- Damon<em>

I crumbled up the note and threw it away in the trash can. Getting dressed I waited for Tyler and Mason. The final bell and rang and Tyler and Mason noticed I wasn't in a regular happy mood. They instantly figured it out as they took me home. I plopped on the bed and laid there thinking about why he wants them back so much after what he had done to them. I mean they had told me everything even Stefan said they were telling the truth. Mason plopped on top of me as he kissed me and nibbled on my lips. The anxiety instantly washed away as Mason deepened the kiss.

"Don't worry about it babe, I will take care of it." Mason smiled at me

"You will?" Tyler asked

"Yes, Tyler, I will. Now keep him safe while I go deal with this psycho." Mason chuckled

"Always." Tyler smiled as he wrapped his arms around me

"So what do you want to do Ty?" I asked as he pulled me between his legs

"I don't know what do you want to do babe?" Tyler asked resting his head in the crook of my neck

"Scary movie?" I replied

"Sure." Tyler replied as he licked my cheek

I slip off the bed with Tyler still attached to my waist I grab the Nightmare on Elm Street remake. Tyler scooped me in his arms as he trudged upstairs. Placing the DVD in the PS3 we began to watch the movie relaxing in each other's warmth. As the movie progressed I kept worrying about Mason.

* * *

><p>I texted Stefan to meet me at the park by the old burnt out elementary school and I heard a knock on my window and I let him in the passenger seat. He flashed me a smile as we began to talk about Damon.<p>

"I don't know what happened to him after you guys broke up." Stefan said

"Yeah but you know the reason why we had too." I replied

"Yes and then after he became a drunk and started fucking anything that walks." Stefan said with a concerned expression

"Why is he torturing Kendall?" I asked

"What I think is that he wants to make you and Tyler feel the way he felt when you guys broke up by making Kendall crack. Unfortunately I can see that Kendall is strong and won't back down from a fight." Stefan replied

"Yeah he won't." I chuckled

"What do you think what'll happen if Damon pushes Kendall too far?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, but I know it won't be good." I chuckled again

"Well we should catch up sometime Mason." Stefan smiled

"Yeah we should." I smirked

"See ya." Stefan said

"Later." Mason replied

I drove back home to find Kendall and Tyler asleep in the room as the credits of a movie was rolling. Kendall looked so peaceful as he snuggled against Tyler. I took off my shirt and rolled into bed with the duo. The next morning something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes and noticed Kendall was gone. Suddenly mine and Tyler's cell phone began to ring. It was a text message from Kendall.

_Sorry boys, some friends needed another work out buddy so I will be at the gym beating up freshmen…heehee. Love you both XOXO!_

I chuckled at the message as I went into the shower. Tyler entered the bathroom after I got into the shower as he brushed his teeth and shaved a bit.

"So did you talk to him?" Tyler asked

"No he was busy with a client, so Stefan came and sorted things out." I replied

"What happened?" Tyler asked

"What Stefan thinks is that Damon is just torturing Kendall because he wants us to feel what he felt after we broke up with him. He thinks that if Kendalls breaks under the pressure that he will break up with us, but he won't. We have a keeper Ty." I chuckled

"I know, but what if Damon goes too far?" Tyler asked

"Kendall will take care of that…hahaha." I laughed

"Hahaha yeah. We should get to school before we are leave." Tyler laughed

"Yeah we should or the coach will have our asses." Mason chuckled


	5. Chapter 5

School Daze

SD Chapter Five: Drama…Drama…DRAMA!

The burning hot sun beamed down on the football players. I took off my sweaty covered under armour shirt when I saw Kendall eyeing me. I shot him an air kiss as he followed the cheer team to the goal post. Then I heard the Coach's demeaning words as I growled when I noticed Damon sitting on the bleachers. Ignoring the coach's harsh words he sent us in for the day. Mason and I stood there shirtless as we watching the cheerleaders tumble and flip. Then I saw Kendall was the last one as he stood there shaking. His chest sank and the puffed up as he ran and bent forward into a cartwheel, followed by a front flip, standing out into a backflip, jumping in the air twisting his body, and falling into the splits. I cringed at how harshly Kendall landed in the splits. Kendall looked so cute in his red tank top and tight black basketball shorts as he drank from his water bottle. I soon felt myself grow in my atheltic's cup. Kendall blew Mason and I a kiss as we walked to the locker room. Turning on the hot water washing away the sweat and dirt I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and no one was there. I walked out to find Mason holding Kendall in a body lock as a crowd began to surround him. I looked and saw Damon on the floor bleeding from his mouth and nose as he held his crotch.

"What happened?" I asked

"Damon…kissed…Kendall…" Mason gritted as he held a squirming Kendall

Kendall had calmed down and walked off as he sat against the wall listening to his iPod. Stefan came up and took Damon to the nurse. Stefan had a grin plastered on his face as Mason and I followed as we too began to grin. Once we arrived at the nurse's office she tenderly touched Damon's nose as he groaned in pain. Our phones buzzed as we left to take Kendall home. As we walked I noticed Kendall had dozed off to sleep. I took him into my arms and placed his head in my lap as a small stretched across his cute face. We arrived at the house as Kendall awoke in my arms as he kiss my neck. I moaned as my cock sprang to life. I walked upstairs and plopped Kendall on the bed as I began to undress. Mason also began to undress.

"Hmm…I think we need a little bonding time before the big game. Wouldn't you agree Uncle Mason?" Tyler smiled

"I think so too Tyler…I think so too." Mason smiled

Mason sat Kendall up as we did a three-way kiss. I flipped Kendall onto his stomach as I ripped his tank top in half as he began breathing in my musky scent of my hard cock. Kendall gasped as Mason pushed into him as he began sucking on my thick girth. I rested my hands in Kendall's soft jet black hair as I pushed my cock down his skillful mouth as Mason was balls deep inside Kendall. Kendall closed his eyes as he enjoyed his special treatment as he was getting jacked off by my uncle. I pulled out of Kendall as he made a popping noise as my thick cock head flopped out of his warm mouth. Uncle Mason stopped humping Kendall as he rested Kendall on top of me as I pushed my cock into his hole. Kendall and I locked lips to stifle his loud moans as Mason and I double pentrated our poor boyfriend. Kendall was stretched enough to wear we can fuck his cute little bubble butt simultaneously as roughly. With my uncle's cock rubbing against my own and thrusting into Kendall's hole it was causing me to come close to cumming. After making out for at least ten minutes my climax came and I release my seed inside Kendall. Mason released his seed as well as Kendall which spurt on my stomach as Kendall licked up his mess. I moaned at the contact of Kendall's tongue gliding across my abs. We carried Kendall into the shower as we showered off and got ready for the championship game. We tried our hardest to not to rape Kendall in his little cheer uniform. I mean…damn he was little sexy beast. We gave Kendall one last kiss as we boarded the charter bus.

_Hi Sexy!_

_Hi Cutie_

_Im bored on this bus_

_So am I babe?_

_What's Mason doing?_

_He's asleep_

_Heehee you think he would be down for a bj?_

_Hahaha maybe_

_Look out your window?_

_Huh?_

_*kiss*_

_Awww *kiss*_

_I will see you at the stadium _

_Ok have fun with the girls_

_You know I will_

_Hahaha bye love_

_Bye my love hehehehe_

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz_

_Hey Tyler, Damon is gonna try to stir some trouble at the after party after the championship tonight so be ready_

_Always am and thanks for the heads up bro_

_Your welcome_

* * *

><p>Lights illuminated the field as we took the field. I peered over to see my sexy boyfriend standing in his football uniform looking smoking hot. As we finished our stretching we began cheering for our boys to bring it home. It was kickoff return and we were recieveing the ball and we ran it all the way to the otherside scoring the first touchdown of the game. We kept battling on and scoring but the other team was raging on. It was halftime and the score was 35 to 28. Now it was our turn to dance our little sexy asses off. It was the opponent's turn to dance as their routine didn't match our routine. This routine I made up and we were surely going to get an uproar from the crowd. I was the center as the music began. Feeling the bass blazing through my heart I became a slave to the music as we began our routine. We finished with a pose as our crowd followed by the opponent's crowd in a uproar. As I expected…hehehe. Then the boys ran out onto the field as began dominating the opponents. It was ending in the fourth quarter and we were on the five yard line with fifteen seconds to go and the score was 56 to 56. We cheered on our football team as the quarterback hiked the ball as a running play but threw it to Tyler who ran into the endzone as we cheered. The final score of the game was now 63 to 56. Elena and I hugged as our college won the football championship. After getting dressed in their clothes Mason and Tyler waited in the back of the bus waiting for the rest of the team so they could head back and party until the sun comes up the next day. The bus was filling with cheers and chatter as the championship team went back to the school and went to one of the frat houses and began to party. I found my boyfriends drinking beer.<p>

"Come on Kendall we want to here you sing." Caroline squealed

"Ok…hehehe but don't hate it if its horrible." I laughed

_Someone once told me that you have to choose_  
><em>What you win or lose<em>  
><em>You can't have everything<em>  
><em>Don't you take chances<em>  
><em>Might feel the pain<em>  
><em>Don't you love in vain<em>  
><em>Cause love won't set you free<em>  
><em>I can't stand by the side<em>  
><em>And watch this life pass me by<em>  
><em>So unhappy<em>  
><em>But safe as could be<em>

_So what if it hurts me?_  
><em>So what if I break down?<em>  
><em>So what if this world just throws me off the edge<em>  
><em>My feet run out of ground<em>  
><em>I gotta find my place<em>  
><em>I wanna hear my sound<em>  
><em>Don't care about all the pain in front of me<em>  
><em>Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah<em>  
><em>Just wanna be happy, yeah<em>

_Holding on tightly_  
><em>Just can't let it go<em>  
><em>Just trying to play my role<em>  
><em>Slowly disappear, ohh<em>  
><em>But all these days, they feel like they're the same<em>  
><em>Just different faces, different names<em>  
><em>Get me out of here<em>  
><em>I can't stand by your side, ohh no<em>  
><em>And watch this life pass me by, pass me by<em>

_So what if it hurts me?_  
><em>So what if I break down?<em>  
><em>So what if this world just throws me off the edge<em>  
><em>My feet run out of ground<em>  
><em>I gotta find my place<em>  
><em>I wanna hear my sound<em>  
><em>Don't care about all the pain in front of me<em>  
><em>Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh<em>

_So any turns that I can't see,_  
><em>like I'm a stranger on this road<em>  
><em>But don't say victim<em>  
><em>Don't say anything<em>

_So what if it hurts me?_  
><em>So what if I break down?<em>  
><em>So what if this world just throws me off the edge<em>  
><em>My feet run out of ground<em>  
><em>I gotta find my place<em>  
><em>I wanna hear my sound<em>  
><em>Don't care about all the pain in front of me<em>

_I just wanna be happy_  
><em>Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy<em>  
><em>I just wanna be, ohh<em>  
><em>I just wanna be happy<em>  
><em>Ohh, happy<em>

I looked and saw Mason and Tyler three-way kissing…Damon! Tears began to flood and burn my eyes as I hurried off the stage and ran away. I kept on running and tears fell from my eyes. I stopped in front of a park as I buried myself in my knees crying the pain away. Suddenly I heard loud honking as white lights blinded my eyes.

* * *

><p>I pushed off Damon as I went to go find Kendall along with Tyler. Suddenly we had a text message from Stefan. It said turn on the TV and we turned on the news and there was a totaled 2011 Charger crashed into a tree. The news reporter said that there was a victim and they showed a picture of Kendall. My heart stopped as Tyler began to tear up as we ran to the car and rushed to the hospital. We rushed to the hospital to find a man that looked like Kendall but in twenty-thirty years with a woman with blonde hair sitting in Kendall's room along with a girl with straight black hair and blue eyes. Suddenly Stefan and Damon showed up. I growled as I pinned Damon to the wall. Suddenly the girl stormed out of the room<p>

"YOU! You were the one who messed with my car!" She screeched at Damon

"What are you talking about miss?" Tyler asked

"I was at work when I was finshed to find him messing with the car engine. He cut my brakes and I hit him." She said calmly

Everything went black as I punched Damon repeatedly.


End file.
